


It's the Little Things in Life (That I Feel)

by TheGaySmurf



Series: Life Is the Moments We Make (The Seconds We Take) [11]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Prompt Fill, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 00:32:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14905127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGaySmurf/pseuds/TheGaySmurf
Summary: Prompt:  "Teach me how to play?"





	It's the Little Things in Life (That I Feel)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for @awol-newt on Tumblr. ((Plus a special little shoutout to @belikebumblebee. She knows why.))
> 
> All mistakes are my own.
> 
>  
> 
> Fic Title: "The Little Things" - Big Gigantic (feat. Angela McCluskey)

"Nicole?"

Waverly wanders into the living room, rubbing her eyes against the flickering light coming from the television.  She frowns, until her eyes finally adjust enough to settle on Nicole’s head, sticking up over the back of the couch.

Taking a few steps closer, she can see that Nicole is deep in concentration, her headphones on and her feet propped up on the coffee table while she furiously mashes buttons on the game controller in her hands.  Waverly reaches out and gently touches her shoulder.

“Jesus fuck!” Nicole yelps, jumping so badly that she drops her controller and nearly kicks over the can of Orange Crush sitting on the table next to her feet.  She pulls the headphones down from her ears to rest around her neck once she gathers herself again, turning to look at a wide-eyed Waverly, who had stumbled back a few steps, clutching her chest.

“Holy firetruck, Nicole!  What the hell…” she gasps, trying to catch her breath.

“Sorry,” Nicole winces.  “I didn’t hear you coming, and you startled me.  I’m sorry, baby.”

“What are you doing anyway?” Waverly asks, stepping back up to the couch.  “It’s so late.”  She rubs her hands over her arms, shivering a little in the cool air.

“I’m sorry,” Nicole says again.  “Did I wake you?  I was trying to be quiet.”

“No,” Waverly answers, waving her off.  “I had to pee.”  She shuffles around to the front of the couch, flopping down in the corner and drawing her knees up to her chest so she can pull the quilt draped across the back until it rests around her shoulders.  “But you were gone, and the bed was cold without you,” she pouts.

“Sorry…” Nicole says a third time.  “I’m having a hard time readjusting my sleep schedule after coming off those couple weeks of night shifts.”  She lifts her arm so Waverly can tuck herself up under it.  “I was really restless in bed, and I didn’t want to disturb you.”

“It’s okay,” Waverly mumbles through a yawn.  “I wasn’t sleeping very well anyway.  Sometimes it’s hard to get my brain to shut up.”

“Anything I can do to help?” Nicole asks, kissing the top of Waverly’s head.

“Not really,” Waverly sighs with a shrug.  She gestures to Nicole’s setup.  “So what’s all this?”

“Oh.”  Nicole ducks her head a little sheepishly.  “I was just playing some video games until I got tired enough that I’d be able to sleep again.”

“I can see that,” Waverly says, rolling her eyes.  “I was asking _what_ you were playing.”

“It’s a game called _Neverwinter,”_ Nicole answers, pointing at the screen.  “That’s my character.  I have to run around and complete quests so that I can level up and get better gear and stuff.”

“What’s it about?” Waverly asks, fully awake now.  Her eyes are bright as she takes in everything on the screen.  “If you don’t mind telling me.”

“Of course I’ll tell you.”  Nicole turns back to Waverly, catching her eye.  “I don’t want to bore you or anything, though…”

“It won’t bore me.  I’m curious,” Waverly assures her with a smile.

“Okay, well…” Nicole starts, shifting a little to face Waverly on the couch, tucking her leg up under her.  “Basically you just have to do these quests to kill monsters and save villagers and help people in need.”

“Sounds familiar,” Waverly deadpans and Nicole snorts.

“It kinda does, yeah.  Only this time it’s with dragons and swords instead of 200-year-old gunslingers and magic revolvers.”

“That’s a pretty cool looking sword you’ve got there.  And a really big shield.”

“They’re kind of awesome, aren’t they?  I’m a Paladin,” Nicole says proudly.  “And…” she continues, reaching for the controller.  “I have a horse!”  she adds with a crooked grin as she presses a button, a mount magically appearing out of nowhere under her character.

“Very nice,” Waverly teases, reaching out from under the blanket to poke Nicole in the ribs.

“Hey.  Don’t make fun of my horse.  He’s very brave,” Nicole says defensively.

“Of course he is,” Waverly agrees, kissing Nicole on the cheek.

“Anyway,” Nicole says, setting the controller down again.  “I can shut this off and come back to bed.  I might not be able to sleep yet, but I can at least hold you while you do.”  She wraps her arm a little tighter around Waverly’s shoulders.

“No, that’s okay.  I think sleep is off the table for now,” Waverly says, tilting her head up to look at Nicole.

“If you’re sure…?” Nicole asks, and Waverly nods in response.  “Okay.  Well…  what do you want to do now?  I can grab us some snacks if you want to pick a movie or something?”

“Actually…” Waverly starts, fidgeting with the corners of the blanket.  “Would you teach me how to play?” she asks quietly.

“You want to play _Neverwinter?”_ Nicole tilts her head to the side, looking at Waverly curiously.

“No, sorry.  Never mind,” Waverly mumbles, retreating into the blanket a little.  “That was stupid.  Just forget it.”

“Hey,” Nicole says, gently lifting Waverly’s chin until she’s looking into her eyes.  “I’d love to teach you how to play.  I just didn’t know you were interested.  It just surprised me, that’s all.”

“Are you sure?” Waverly asks, searching Nicole’s face for any sign of teasing.

“I promise.”  Nicole dips her head down for a soft kiss and then pulls back, handing Waverly the controller.  “I guess I don’t need these anymore,” she says, pulling the headphones from around her neck and turning them off as she sets them out of the way on the coffee table.  The background music begins drifting through the speakers on the wall behind the TV.

“Oooo…  sounds pretty heroic,” Waverly says, grinning at Nicole.

“It _is,”_ she agrees with a wink.  “Let me just grab a fresh drink, and we’ll get started.  Do you want anything from the kitchen?”

“Mmm…  is there any of that lemonade left?” Waverly calls out after her.

“Yeah, I think so.”

“And maybe some tr—”

“Trail mix,” Nicole cuts her off, holding up the container.  “I already got it.”

Waverly sticks her tongue out at Nicole, earning a laugh.  She rests her chin on the back of the couch, watching Nicole move around the kitchen, filling a glass with ice and lemonade, and grabbing a can of Orange Crush and the bag of pretzels for herself.

“Do you want to use my Paladin?” Nicole asks as she returns from the kitchen with an armload of snacks.  “Or do you want to make your own character?”

“I can do that?” Waverly asks, her face lighting up, causing Nicole to grin.

“If you want to,” she answers.  “I have a couple of empty character slots I haven’t used yet, so you can have one of them for your own character if you want.”

“Will you help me?” Waverly asks as Nicole gets settled in next to her, all of their goodies now in reach.

“Of course.”  Nicole leans down to kiss Waverly’s temple, and Waverly opens the blanket enough to throw it over both of them.

It takes them a while as Nicole walks Waverly through the character creation process, explaining about the different races and classes she can choose from, and watching while Waverly scrolls through all of the cosmetic options for customizing their looks.  Waverly eventually settles on an elf Ranger, excited about the prospect of using a cool bow.

Waverly worries that she’s going to suck at it, but Nicole tells her that the tutorial at the beginning will walk her though all of the controls and explain how her abilities work, and promises that she’ll be right there the whole time to answer any of her questions.  Before long, Waverly reaches the city and begins doing her very own quests, all on her own.

She doesn’t remember drifting off, but when Nicole wakes up hours later, the sun is out and the trail mix is gone and Waverly is still sitting next to her on the couch.  She’s got the headphones on now, her face all screwed up in concentration as she presses buttons rapidly, trying to cut down the waves of invading orcs.

Nicole thinks it might be the most adorable thing she’s ever seen.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone for reading. I am always up for questions and discussions.
> 
> You can find me on both Twitter and Tumblr: @iamthegaysmurf


End file.
